


Happiest Day of Your Life (Yet)

by I_can_only_imagine



Series: JayKyle Week 2020 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Day 4: Wedding, Discord: JayKyle Week 2020, Fluff, JayKyle Week 2020, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_can_only_imagine/pseuds/I_can_only_imagine
Summary: Jason Todd and Kyle Rayner are getting married!
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Series: JayKyle Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956478
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Happiest Day of Your Life (Yet)

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for JayKyle Week Day 4: Wedding.

Jason stared at the full length mirror in front of him and felt more out of his depth than he had with anything else in his strange second life.

He was wearing an all black tuxedo Natalia had hand picked for him with a dark scarlet tie and a matching handkerchief tucked into the front pocket. His hair had been carefully done by Alfred to look messy in a neat and handsome way. Black earrings with rubies carefully sculpted into them dangled from his ears, picked by Talia to match her own gold and emerald earrings. Steph had sat him down before they dressed him to do his simplistic makeup of red eye liner, despite him telling her he could do his eyeliner himself.

He looked in the mirror at his reflection, at every fancy detail that reminded any close eye of his status in the Wayne, Knight and al Ghul families while staying true to his own style, and was unsure of what to do. He was breathless from the sight of his three families’ hard work and understood why people sometimes dreamed of this moment their entire lives until it happened, but he had no clue what was supposed to happen next.

He could still hear Alfred in the room with him, but everyone else had left, excited to see his full look as a surprise.

There was a knock on the door and Alfred went to answer it, but Jason only turned when he heard a smooth familiar voice asking to come in.

Faye Gunn was in her best violet dress, looking regal as ever with silvery white hair falling freely down her back. It hadn’t been too long since Jason had last seen his paternal grandmother, but he was still amazed as the day he learned of their relation that he was a descendant of such an elegant and terrifying woman.

He found it almost startling to see two of his grandparents in the same room. All four of them were such shockingly different but still similar people, and he was sure Ducra and Ra’s had been the only ones he had ever seen within a mile radius of each other. For this occasion though, truces had been called, and the four had agreed to exist peacefully in the same area- Ra’s agreement only coming after a fair amount of threatening by Talia and Damian as he had insisted he had to be there.

“Ms. Gunn,” Alfred greeted with a slight bow of his head as he stepped aside to let her into the room. Faye seemed to be walking on air as she came into the room, but she stopped and a subtle smile spread on her lips at the sight of him so dressed up.

“You look lovely my child,” she said. “Are you happy with it?”

“I am,” Jason nodded, his own smile finally appearing, no matter how nervous it was. “Just a little overwhelmed.”

“That’s natural for a day so important,” Faye waved him off. “I was sent by Ms. Koriand’r to tell you we will be taking off soon.”

“Is that really all?” he asked, his smile turning a bit mischievous. “Faye, you know you can’t hide anything from me.”

“I’m aware,” she laughed a little. “You caught me. I came to give you a gift.”

“Aren’t gifts supposed to be opened after everything?” Jason asked.

“They are, but I was specifically told to give it to you beforehand.”

“The gift isn’t from you?”

“Not this one,” her smile grew but stayed soft. She pulled out an envelope from her sleeve and handed it off to Jason, but before he could open it, turned to Alfred, “Mr. Pennyworth, would you by chance be able to guide me to the room our boy’s parents are in with Ms. Rayner and Mr. Jordan?”

All three of them knew perfectly well that she knew the way, but Alfred still settled Jason with one last warm smile and linked arms with the woman to lead her away. This was something Jason needed to open alone.

Jason waited until they were completely out of the room to sit down in his room’s arm chair in the Outlaw ship and opened the envelope. It was clearly very old, the paper yellowing from at least twelve years of age. The dark blue ink on the paper was still perfectly legible though, neat cursive script covering the page.

_ Dear Jason _ the page read,  _ I’m sorry I can not be there in person to tell you this, but I am so proud of you _ .

Jason stopped and double checked that he had read that correctly. It took his mind a moment to catch up with the decade old words, but when it did, he also started to recognize the handwriting. It was a script that was starkly similar to his own, which made sense as it came from the very hand that taught him to write.

“Mom,” Jason couldn’t help the single word from escaping his lips and his smile grew wider. Despite his smile, tears stained red by his eyeliner streaked down his cheeks. He was careful to be sure none of the tears dripped on the page, and continued to read.

_ I trust Faye to give you this letter only on the day of your wedding. I have no clue who you will marry, what they will be like, but I just as I have trusted Faye to give you this letter, I trust whoever I am handing you off to to love you with everything they have, and for you to do the same for them. _

_ I wish I could be there to see it. I wish I could meet them and tell them to take care of you, but I’m afraid I can’t. I should be giving this letter to Faye for you a day or two after my diagnosis by the free clinic down the block. _

_ But we shouldn’t talk about that. This is a happy day, and I want you to be nothing but happy for it. _

_ My baby boy is getting married! I can barely believe it, but at the same (unless you are reading this at eighteen) I don’t see how someone couldn’t have married you sooner. _

_ On a more serious note, there are a few things I need to tell you. _

_ The first is that not every marriage is like Willis’s and mine. I need you to know that, if you haven’t learned that already (God how much I hope you’ve learned that already). _

_ The second is that marriage is work, but it is work from both people. If only one of you is trying, that is not a marriage. _

_ The last thing is that I love you. Even though I can’t be there, I need you to know how much I love you. You are my baby, and I will always love you, and I can only pray they will love you just as much and even more. _

_ Have a good day my love, and let this be the best day of your life so far. With the one you marry, continue to make new best days of your life together for the rest of your days. _

_ Love, your mama, Catherine. _

Paper clipped to the bottom of the letter was a polaroid of Catherine, still young and beautiful, showing a toothy grin to the camera with wrinkled eyes and Jason as an infinite bundle in her arms. He carefully unclipped the photo and slid it into the front pocket of his tuxedo just behind the handkerchief, above his heart.

“Jaybird?” Roy’s voice came at the same time as a knock to his door. Roy didn’t wait for an answer before stepping into the room, dressed in his own balck tuxedo with a red dress shirt under it. His hair had clearly been carefully gelled back by Talia, but Jason could see the signs of him running his hand through it.

“Hold shit, Jaybird what happened?” Roy asked when he saw the red streaking down his face.

“Nothing,” Jason smiled. “Nothing bad, I promise.”

“Steph is gonna be pissed,” Roy shook his head, but his usual easy smile was back as he pulled out his handkerchief and dabbed carefully at Jason’s face. “You look like you’re crying blood. If you went down the aisle like this you’d give Kyle a heart attack.”

“I heard ‘Steph is gonna be pissed,’ what did he do?” Steph asked, entering the room in her scarlet bridesmaid dress. She spotted Jason and gasped in mock offense, but her expression still held a hint of worry, “Jay, please tell me you’re not crying from cold feet. Roy and I have spent five months of our lives on this.”

“Not cold feet,” Jason promised when she kneeled down beside Roy and got to work on applying the new eyeliner to the side of Jason’s face that Roy had already finished cleaning up. “They’re really warm actually. Is that a thing?”

“If it wasn’t before it is now. It’s good to hear that they’re warm, I’m sure Lian would throw a fit if she didn’t get to be a flower girl anymore,” Roy said. Jason and Steph both laughed at that for a moment before they went silent, and Roy’s teasing turned soft. “So what are the tears about Jaybird?”

“Just happy,” Jason said. “I was told by someone important to let this be the happiest day of my life yet.”

“That’s not mysterious at all,” Steph joked, moving to his other eye. While she finished up the makeup redo, Roy pinned a red rose to Jason’s suit lapel. “It’s a good thing we came to check on you. Everyone else is ready. The other groomsmen and bridesmaids are waiting outside for the ceremony to start and B is waiting for you.”

“Thank you,” Jason sniffled a little bit and took a few deep breaths to completely steady himself. “Has anyone checked Kyle for cold feet?”

“I don’t think anyone needs to, not like we have to with you,” she teased, but he knew there was truth behind the words. Kyle was a Green Lantern, will power was something he had an abundance of and Jason knew said will power would never let him back out of something like this. Would never let him back out of him and Jason. But it was like Hal had said when he more than mildly threatened Jason, he’s an unpredictable flight risk.

Roy cupped Jason’s face to get him to look at him, and despite his serious eyes, he was beaming, “He’s going to love you Jay. He already does.”

“And if he ever hurts you, you have a band of Outlaws, three families, and an ancient group of monks that would kill him, White Lantern or not,” Steph piped up. Her face scrunched up then, “He is still a White Lantern, right?”

“It’s complicated,” Jason said.

“Aren’t things always with you two?” Steph’s face smoother out as she laughed. “But you should keep in mind the reverse, if you ever hurt him there is a color spectrum of Lantern Corps who would kill you.”

“I know,” Jason said, resisting a small shiver. “I wonder if the Red Lanterns, the Star Sapphires or Hal and Guy would get to me first.”

“That’s a good question I know we will never find the answer to,” Roy said. “Now c’mon Jaybird. It’s time for me to hand over my best friend to a nerdy little artist who’s in way over his head.”

Jason let his maid of honor and best man help him to his feet and lead him out of his room. They walked down the hall together, Jason carefully controlling his breath as it tried to quicken.

This was it. This was the rest of his life. The rest of his daughter’s life. He wasn’t doing this a second time, there were no do overs, this was it for him. It was Kyle or nothing.

“Oh my god, Papa!” His preteen daughter’s voice pulled him out of thoughts and his eyes refocused on the hall just in time for 5’ and 123 lbs of scarlet hair that matched his tie to beral into him. Sasha looked up at him with a wide grin and a sparkle in her eyes, “You look amazing!”

“Little Red share,” Bizzaro said, stepping up to smush Sasha between him and Jason as he picked the father and daughter up in a hug.

“Hey baby, hey big guy,” Jason laughed when Bizzaro put them down. Biz was dressed in a groomsmen suit similar to Roy’s and Sasha was in a dress similar to Steph’s but in black with a red rose pinned to the front. All of the other bridesmaids and groomsmen were dressed the same, consisting of Artemis, Kory, Essence, Rose, Clara, DNA, and Caden. Babe in Arms was with Mother as usual, dressed in the same flower girl dress as Lian, which was a black dress with a red and green bow.

Kyle’s bridesmaid and groomsmen wore similar outfits with the color palette swapped for black, green, and white. Kyle’s group consisted of Connor as his best man with, Wally, Donna, Guy, John, Carol, Simon, Jessica, Kilowog, and Jade.To round out their numbers to be equal, Devour and Resier had practically jumped at the opportunity to be Kyle’s groomsmen instead of their favorite teacher’s.

When Bizzaro was backed up enough, all of Jason’s students, even Caden, rushed forward to almost knock him off his feet in a group hug. Jason laughed and hugged them back until someone loudly cleared their throat.

Jason looked up to find the clearing of his throat wasn’t to get them to stop hugging, but for Bruce to try and keep holding back the unshed tears in his eyes.

“Are you getting soft on me old man?” Jason grinned.

“Of course,” Bruce said, his voice carefully kept even. “This is the first wedding in the family. It is an emotional occasion.”

“Holy shit, Spookie is trying not to cry,” Hal said in astonishment.

“Jordan,” Bruce said shortly.

“Wayne,” was all Hal replied with. “I think we’ve kept Kyle waiting long enough. Don’t want him getting nervous.”

“If you think Kyle isn’t already nervous then you don’t know him at all,” Wally snorted.

“From getting more nervous,” Hal corrected himself with the roll of his eyes. “Let's get moving.”

All of the groomsmen and bridesmaids lined up, pairing off with a member of the other group. Before going to get in line with everyone else, Sasha rushed back over to Jason and placed a kiss on his cheek, then ran to her spot. The double doors opened, and one by one the pairs started to walk out to the pace of the song.

Jason took a deep breath, staring straight ahead, and looped his arm with Bruce’s.

“How are you feeling?” Bruce asked in a whisper they usually used on undercover missions.

“Scared,” Jason admitted in the same whisper. “But, ready. Excited.”

“Good,” Jason could hear the smile in Bruce’s voice. “You know, I never would have guessed you would be the first kid I had to give away.”

“Neither would I,” Jason said, suppressing a nervous laugh that was bubbling in his chest. “I was absolutely certain Dick or Tim would get married long before me.”

“You’re only beating Tim by two months,” Bruce pointed out.

“Thank god I’m finally beating him at something.”

Jason and Bruce made eye contact from the corners of their eyes, wearing matching smiles.

“Still ready?” Bruce asked.

“Always,” Jason answered.

As the last couple split to their own sides of the altar, Lian led the way for Mother, her and Babe in Arms dropping flower petals from an alien planet Kyle had picked as they went.

Jason and Bruce followed a few paces behind.

Jason was sure he had to be shaking, but he wasn’t sure what from. He was shaking, and his chest was filling with a deep anticipation that had been building since the night before when he and Kyle parted. His fight, flight and freeze reflexes were all trying to kick in at the same time despite there being no danger, but he pushed them down and kept going, using the weight of his father’s arm in his for grounding.

He needed that grounding, because the moment he stepped through the threshold, his eyes locked with Kyle’s, and he was sure he was going to fly away. Every tightness and weight was lifted from him, and he couldn’t do anything but smile right back at the man waiting for him at the altar.

Kyle looked more handsome than Jason had ever seen him. He was sure that was Kyle’s greatest accomplishment, because just a day before Jason was sure his finance couldn’t possibly be any better.

The only problem Jason could find was his hair. That damn hair that Jason loved to run his hands through and play with and mess up every time Kyle tried slicking it back. It was still slicked back perfectly without Jason’s interference in that moment. It made Kyle look more proper, older even, which Jason just couldn’t stand for. He was going to get that hair looking right again if it was the last thing he did. Maybe he would wait until after the ceremony though. After the ceremony, but definitely before pictures.

He felt like he was walking too slow and too fast at the same time. He wanted to run down the aisle, to spring into Kyle’s arms and kiss him and have that be it so that they wouldn’t have to go through this pageantry that their families both insisted on. But at the same time he wanted this moment to last forever. He wanted to freeze time and just stand there staring until the end of time, because this was really it.

They reached the altar and Bruce let go of Jason’s arm. Jason could feel the hesitation in the gesture, could feel his father’s longing to just hold onto him for a little longer, but he did let go and he bowed a little to Kyle. He was handing Jason over, and Kyle gladly took it from there, taking Jason’s hands in his own.

Clark started the wedding, reading off the classic lines since Jason and Kyle had decided against personalized vows- for now at least, Jason wanted to write his own, but he knew Kyle wasn’t comfortable doing his own at the moment, so he didn’t fight for it. Jason was barely listening though, just enough to know when he had to say “I do” and take the ring from Hal. He was too busy just staring into Kyle’s eyes, and smiling.

It was a struggle not to cry the entire ceremony. He knew the second application of eyeliner Steph did was supposed to be tear proof, but he wasn’t taking his chances.

Kyle had no reason to hold back though, and during the ceremony Jason ended up pulling out his handkerchief from its pocket so he could wipe the tears from Kyle’s face. Jason let out a few wet laughs filled with emotion when Clark cracked a small joke, or Kyle rolled his eyes at Jason’s attempts to wipe his tears.

When it came time, Kyle was the first one to say “I do.”

There had been no hesitation, not even a hint. Clark had almost not gotten to complete the line when Kyle said it, and Jason wouldn’t help but let out another laugh, and it was getting really hard not to cry.

Then came Jason’s turn, and he swore he couldn’t breath, but it felt good. If he stopped breathing forever, he wouldn’t mind, as long as he got to live the moment he said, “I do.”

“Then by the power vested in me by the state, I now pronounce you married,” Clark declared. “You may now kiss the groom.”

Kyle practically leapt forward, and Jason tightly wound his arms around his waist to hold him as they kissed.

Jason wished they didn’t have to stop, but the uncomfortable and awkward coughs from multiple people in the crowd made them break apart and let out the smallest of laughs.

Their hands never left each other’s, even as they settled down at the tables at the reception and the toasts started. Jason couldn’t remember the words of any of the toasts, but he did remember how they made him feel. Loved. He remembered the way Kyle would smile or laugh at them, and the way his dad almost fell off the pedestal during his, and the way Sasha’s made everyone in the reception either laugh or gasp and whisper.

The cake was cut with both of them ending up with the first two pieces smashed over their faces. When they kissed it tasted like buttercream and fondant and red velvet.

The dances started with Jason and Kyle as the first dance. It was like dancing on clouds, and Jason swore over and over again with each passing event and tradition of the wedding that nothing could get better than this.

The time for them to be tossed out of the ship and to the hotel on a planet Jason couldn’t remember the name of came both too soon and not soon enough. Kyle dragged him with their luggage to their hotel room, laughing and still high on the euphoric energy of the night.

“Go get cleaned up,” Kyle said when they got to the room, nodding to what he could only assume was the bathroom.

“Come with me,” Jason said, giving his hand a tug.

“Nice try,” Kyle said. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jason’s lips, then gently nudged him in the right direction.

Jason relented and made his way to the bathroom. With wipes from the bag Steph had packed he made work of getting off all makeup before changing into a T-Shirt and sweats. It wasn’t the most attractive honeymoon outfit, but he was tired and stiff from the day and knew already that what he was wearing had never changed Kyle’s attraction for him before. He almost had a feeling Kyle prefered it when he didn’t put in too much effort.

When Jason was finished in the bathroom he found Kyle sitting on a chair to the side of their bed drawing on his sketchpad.

Jason smiled and fell back onto the bed before rolling over to face Kyle.

“Well, are you going to join me?”

“In a bit,” Kyle hummed. “Just let me finish this.”

Jason rolled his eyes and rolled onto his back with his arms above his head. While he stared at the ceiling he listened to Kyle’s breathing, and the sound of his pencil on paper. He heard the moment Kyle looked up from his sketchpad at him from the catch of his breath and the sound of his eraser on the paper.

“That drawing going to be done any time soon?” Jason asked.

“You know what you’re doing,” Kyle mumbled and Jason grinned.

“Come to bed Mr. Rayner. The picture can wait,” he said, staring at him from the corner of his eye. Kyle had looked up from his drawing and was meeting his gaze with a new heat in his eyes.

Slowly Kyle sat his sketchpad and supplies down on the arm of the chair and stood. Every movement was deliberate and projected his intentions as he crawled on top of the bed and over Jason. His lips ghosted just under Jason’s ear and he could feel the grin on them before Kyle said, “As you wish, Mr. Rayner.”

A full body shiver ran through Jason and his hands went up to tangle in his new husband’s hair.

“Say that again,” he whispered.

Kyle’s grin grew where he was pressing kisses along the underside of Jason’s jar, “Mr. Rayner. My handsome husband.”

Lightly tugging on his hair Jason guided Kyle’s mouth back to his own.

The best day of his life yet indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments give me life so if you liked the story feel free to leave some!  
> Come find me over @what-if-i-imagine on tumblr where my asks, prompts, and requests are always open!


End file.
